lost
by miharu-rin
Summary: hm... lets see... all i want to do is beat the pairing im not gonna say that im so pissed off... so please do read and review... its ayaxrei... but its kind of tragic... yea... but i think its kinda interesting... but please do read! XD
1. wedding: trashed

**Lost**

full summary:

_Rei and Aya are supposed to get married that day. When the bride reached the church grounds the groom is lost also the bride's maid axr. She searched for them and found them hugging. She lost her trust for him and Ran. Years passed by, so what will happen?_

* * *

Aya's P.O.V.

Hm... I wonder if I can do this... As I arrived in the chirch grounds I saw Miyu and Yamato Running towards me.

"Aya! Aya! Ran and Rei are missing!" the couple said in unison

"what? have you searched for them?" I asked

"well yeah I tried to look for my sister awhile ago but she was lost" Yamato said

"I tried to look for Rei, but he was here awhile ago too!" Miyu saud stressed out

"I'll just look for them okay?"

"what?" they (Miyu and Yamato) said in unison

I tighten my grip on my white dress and ran to the grave yard. No one there! I tried my best to get through some trees and saw...

this can't be my maid of honor and my groom hugging. Well, it doesn't seem to be an ordinary friendly hug but there's a bond...

Rei's P.O.V.

I can hear sniffles as I opened my eyes I saw Aya behind a tree. Her tears streaming down her cheeks. Ran let go. Aya was ready to run away, she started to turn and run but her dress got stuck a low-branch, she tried herd to run away a part of skirt got ripped. She ran not until Ran catched up on her.

"get out of my way" Aya muttered

"Aya... are you jumping into conclusions again?"

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"let her be" I said

"Rei!" Ran screamed as she looked at me Aya made the chance to run away.

End of P.O.V.

>>>>4 years later

Aya's P.O.V.

For Kami's sake I'm already 25! 4 years have passed, why can't just get over him. I have my gream job to own a company. This sucks.

/ring, ring/

What the hell? I wonder who this is...

"Hello?" I answeredmy cellphone

"Aya..." a voice said. It's very familiar.

"who's this?"

"Rei"

"R-Rei..?"

"yea... the others were just asking foryou to come by on Saturday"

"where and what time?"

"Ran's house, 7:30 pm"

"oh I think I can't come"

Miyu walk to my desk and piled up some papers. She was listening.

"oh okay"

"yeah"

Miyu grabbed the phone from my hand "we're coming don't worry about it" she said and pressed the end call botton.

"Miyu!"

"don't worry I'll go"

* * *

Author's notes:

It's my first time to make a fanfic about super gals! please no flames...

review!

review!


	2. you still have my heart

**Lost**

Chapter 2!

* * *

"Miyu are you sure about going to the party" Aya asked 

"I know it's going to be hard meeting 'you-know-who" Miyu said

Aya stopped the car

"there's no backing out now" Aya nodded and saw Yamato waving and opened Miyu's door.

Aya's P.o.V.

I opened the door and went out. I shut the car door and locked the car.

"hey Aya are you going in?" Miyu asked

I can't seem to take my feet off the ground I'm too scared to go inside. "no, not yet, I think I need fresh air before going in"

"okay" Miyu said and went in

I stood beside my car and rested there. "I can't seem to forget every single moment with you and I'm so afraid that you'll do it to me all over again not for last I'm scared that you'll never return my heart to me, now you can't seem to give my heart back since we broke apart" a whispered to the crispy night air.

"I didn't stole your heart, you gave it to me and never asked it back"

I looked back and it was Rei

"I tried Rei, I tried" tears in my eyes flowing down my cheeks

"all you have to do is to ask"

"do you think it's that easy Rei?"

"dunno"

I looked at my shoes and continued to cry

"don't cry Aya you hurt me so much"

I looked up and he started to touch my cheek then his thumb wiped my tears away. He suddenly kissed me. I pulled away.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked

"I just got mesmirized"

"let's go"

I walked to the door and went in.

"Aya!" Ran screamed

"I need to use the washroom" Aya quickly said and ran to the washroom

"what's up with her?" Ran and Tatsuki asked in unison

"Aya..." Miyu ran to the washroom she tried to open the door but it's looked. Miyu bamed the door hard "Aya! Aya, are you okay?!" Miyu screamed until she heard whimpers and hard breathing.

* * *

A/N: took me long huh? well we have classes so yea... oh yea! please review!! please! please! please!


	3. say it

**LOST**

Chapter 3

"Aya! Answer me!" Miyu screamed. Then she saw keys and started to find the one for the bathroom. At last! She found the right key. She hurried inside Aya breathing hard. "Aya!" she checked her temperature and found her sweating hard. Miyu got her bag to look if she can find Aya's inhaler. SHE CAN'T FIND IT! "Aya do you have your inhaler?" Aya shook her head. It was too late… alas Aya fell into a sorrowful slumber. (A/N: shouldn't it be sweet slumber?)

Aya's P.o.V

God… where am I? I'm sure this is not Ran's house… The door opened and light escaped from the outside world. The door once again closed with a sound of a switch the lights are on. I felt like I'm blinded by the light it gave.

"you're awake!" a husky voice said it was happy yet so gentle and quiet

I looked up but only to see Otohata-san standing and putting down a tray on the table. He looked at me and walked closer to the bed I was in. I tried to stand and just run away but my body is holding me down. I'm too heavy. Why does these things keep on happening to me? I just looked at his eyes there was the feeling of uncertainty.

"Aya…" she whispered into thin air…

"..." I don't know what to say…

"tell me something"

"…" tell you what?

"tell me that"

"that?" I finally spoke

"tell me that you don't love me anymore"

What is this? Otohata Rei thinking of what? It is natural… still cold hearted… I won't be surprised. But why? "tell me why?" that's all I could get out of my mouth

"you want your heart back so I'm giving it to you. But I just can't give it without proving that you don't love me anymore"

"i-I Rei i-i-"

"tell me that you don't love me anymore Aya" then he suddenly got on me. Straddling me. What's up with him? "tell me"

"o-o-o-t-t-to-ha-t-t-ta i-i-i d-do-"

"tell me" he whispered to my ears his hot breath touched my skin then he started to nibble my earlobe.

"I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE OTOHATA! PLEASE, PLEASE… I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I breathe in and out.

He got off me and stood up and fixed is messed up clothes.

"here's some water and aspirin to make your head ache gone" he handed me a glass of water and a tablet. Somewhere in my mind I was still wondering where was I? so I asked "Otohata-san where am I?"

He didn't look at me but he still replied to my stupid question "my place, Miyu said she needed to go home right away because of Lala (A/N: huuuuuu-whaaaaaaaat? LALA? What a stupid name! haha! No offense if one of you is name lala heh… I'm just out of my mind! Hehe lala is Miyu and Yamato's daughter) Ran and Tatsukichi are drunk, Yuuya said he has a date and well I'm the only one left"

"I want to go home now"

"okay…"

I tried to stand up but my legs won't let me it's felt like jelly. So standing won't really be a great idea but still… AHH!!! god that hurts.

"maybe staying here for the night is better" Rei suggested

I just nodded and put myself back into the bed.

"if you need anything I'll be in the next room, the restroom is at the left door" he pointed a door in the room.

Then I just nodded again

A/N: hah! There! Wee!!! I want more reviews please but first! I apologize for updating super late… it's because of my school so stressing and my friends and the people around me… stress… but you know what? Summer vacation is super near!!! Hehehe! Wee!!!! Please review! And keep supporting ayaxrei!

REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!


	4. what?

hey! from now on I'll try my hardest to reply to your reviews! hahaha! so you could ask me your questions in your reviews!

sapphire089:  I want to thank you for the last time you like reminded me to update! hehehe! and you know what this story was really for Card Captor Sakura but... I think it's more interesting to play with the GALS life with this story! hahaahaa!

RRMustangRoyai: Ki-chan... I'll try... wah!!! school's almost here! I wish were classmates and since I enrolled late I might not have a classroom and I wish they would make me pick any room! I'll pick yours... (cuz ur my bst buddy and we're the fujano sisters) but I wish there wont be much of bullies there or JANA (all of the jana's i know are evil) hahahaha! I wish we're classmates!!! with Itchi-chan!!

cHaRiSmA DoLl ArIeLlE: hey! I updated! and I'll keep reading Simple Disguise! and thank you for reminding me!

Every one please enjoy reading even if the ending kinda sucks... although I would really want the same amount of reviews in my chappie 1...

* * *

**Lost**

chapter 4

* * *

Next day... 

**Aya's P.o.V. **

I'm getting away fast! I sneaked down and found my way to the front door. Then an arm suddenly came out of nowhere blocked my way. I turned my head and saw Rei with a smirk.

"where do you think you're going?" he asked

What the hell? "I'm going home"

"you have a visitor and she has to tell you something"

"who?"

"come'on" he grabbed my wrist to the kitchen it was Ran and Tatsuki. I sat down.

"Aya, we're friends right?" Ran started

"yea, I think"

"look I'm really sorry, but I kinda made a bet with Yuuya and I kinda lost"

"get to the point..."

"uh... hehehe... so, now you have to live with Rei-san for a year"

"I HAVE TO WHAT?!?!?!"

"yea, Miyu said she'll bring your clothes here later"

"uh..." I looked at Rei "Otohata-san, you would mind right? I mean you just can't let me stay in your house for a y-y-year" please say you can't let me stay! please!

"I don't mind really"

WAHHHH!!!!

* * *

SHIT! My phone's ringing! It's mom. 

"mother?"

"Aya, I heard you're with Otohata-san"

"..." huh? that's wierd...

"good, good... go with him later. We have to talk"

"huh?" my mom hung up. That was the wierdest conversation I had with my mom.

/knock, knock/

"come in"

"hey," It's Rei "uh... My father called me and said to bring you along to lunch with him"

"my mom called a while ago, she said the same thing"

He nodded "get dressed"

"yes, sir!" I stood up like a soldier

He just smirked at me and left the room. I wonder what our parents would want to tell us?

* * *

I took my towel and dried myself. I got my clothes. Since I think I'm not going to work today, I guess. I put on a denim capris and a dressy pink sleeveless top that ended at my mid thigh. Now I'm just brushing my hair. I remember when it was longer, actually I hated my hair that way. I cutted my hair just below my shoulder (A/N: eek! soree... I cutted Aya's hair for I have no idea what reason... wah!) 

/knock, knock/

I looked at the door and Rei's head popped out. "Are you done?" he asked

* * *

**Rei's P.o.V.**

"are you done?" I asked

She shook her head and just looked at me. I sat on her bed and and just stared at her gracefully brushing her hair. I noticed, her hair is shorter than before. I like it. I mean everytime she cries, she's shy or sad she hides her feelings with her hair. I still stared at her hair and as she brushed it small curls started to form at the end of her beautiful black hair. She clipped some of the strands of hair infront of her face.

"Rei, Rei? anyone there?"

* * *

**Aya's P.o.V.**

"Rei, Rei? anyone there?" I waved my hand infront of his face. Spaced out maybe.**  
**

"uh, hey! Sorry" He stood up and a giggle suddenly escaped my lips. Which suprised me. He's nothing to me after all I shouldn't even treat him as a friend right?

I followed him to the car. It was silent. Rei said the trip to the restaurant is going to be long that I actually fell asleep in the middle of the trip.

"Aya, wake up" my eyes popped out and saw Rei shaking me. "Come'on" he said and went out of the car. I got out too and followed him in. The waiter lead us to the table of our parents. We made a left and saw private rooms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Otohata and Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino are inside."

We went inside and sat beside our parents. I saw between my mom and Mrs. Otohata while Rei sat at the other side between his dad and mine. The food arrived and we started to eat it was all company talk all thoughout lunch.

"Aya, I've noticed you have a beautiful pair of eyes and your hair is so silky" Mrs. Otohata said while touching my hair.

"uh... Thank you Mrs. Otohata"

"call me Aunt Suki"

uhhh... that's the wierdest thing I've every heard from today.

When the plates were collected and they gave us each small sorbet (A/N: is the spelling correct? its the small ice cream right?) They gave me my fave STRAWBERRY! (A/N: OMG! OOC!). I get small scoops to last the sweet taste.

"so," Mr. Otohata started

"Aya, remember that at January our and the Otohata company are going to join forces" my dad continued.

"yea, i-I just remembered now" yea... I just did... hehehe... I really don't remember at all.

"Aya, you can't be this irresponsible" mom said

I gulped "I'm sorry mom"

"It's okay Aya-san" Mrs. Otohata said

"Aya, Rei, actually we have to tell the both of you something not only reminding the both of you that our companies will merge but also,"

"you two are engaged and will get married a month after we merge"

WHAT?

* * *

Author's notes: 

aha! I'm done! please review! I love you, y'know... how do you like it? it suck huh? urgh...

but still please do review! I would treasure it!!!


End file.
